Zootopia: When They Cry
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: After they died, instead of being sent back to Hinamizawa, Keiichi and his friends are sent to the world of Zootopia where they meet Nick, Judy, and several other mammals. At first, everything seems normal. But when predators start showing up dead on the streets, it's up to Nick, Judy, and the Hinamizawa gang to solve this case and stop the murderer before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day at the ZPD

**Hello, everyone! This is RainbowDashFanRainbowDashFan1797 here, and welcome to the first ever "Zootopia" and "Higurashi: When They Cry" crossover! I heard some HUGE news about "Higurashi: When They Cry" getting a new anime this year****, so I thought what better way to celebrate the occasion than with this story. Also, I really hope they dub the new anime, but that's a topic for another time. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story. Here we go! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Another Day at the ZPD

It was nighttime in the city of Zootopia. A red and yellow car is speeding down a lane, but takes a left turn on to another. Following the vehicle was a ZPD unit driven by a bunny officer named Judy Hopps. In the passenger seat was her partner, a fox named Nick Wilde. She was doing her best to try and keep up with the driver.

The driver increases his speed, causing the car to get further away from the police vehicle. Judy grits her teeth in anger and frustration and increases her speed as well. Nick fell back in his seat with a nervous look.

"Uh, Carrots, don't you think you ought to slow down a bit?" He asked.

Judy was too frustrated to pay attention to her partner. She picked up the microphone.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TRAFFIC LAWS YOU'RE BREAKING?! PULL OVER!" She demanded.

The car kept going, much to the bunny's dismay. It also started swerving a bit. Judy put down the microphone, still frustrated.

"Darn it!"

After a few more minutes of chasing the driver, the car finally comes to a stop. In the car, the driver is trying to start it again, but realizes that the gauge is on empty.

"Out of gas?! Damn it!" He shouted.

The police unit stopped and Nick and Judy got out. They started walking towards the car. The driver quickly got out, revealing to be a wolf wearing blue jeans and a purple dress shirt. He stumbles as he tries to run from the duo. They ran up to him and after a short scuffle, they manage to cuff him. They escorted him to the back of their car. As they push him in, he drunkenly talks nonsense.

"You pigs. You can't arrest me. You know who I am?" He asked.

They shut the doors on him.

"Hey! I asked you a question. Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell us all about it when we get to the station, buddy." Nick said, sarcastically.

They walk back to the front of the car and get in. Judy speaks to dispatch through the police radio.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps." She said, "We've got the culprit. Apparently he was not only speeding, but driving while intoxicated. Send a tow truck to pick up the car. We're on our way to the station. Over."

She turned off the radio and started the car. After carefully turning around, they started heading back to the station. When they got to the station, they brought the drunken wolf in. Two officers, a pig and a lioness, escorted him to the holding cells. Nick and Judy then heard the voice of Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Hey, guys!" He called.

They turned and walked to the front desk.

"Hey, Benny. How's it going?" Nick asked.

"I've been doing good. Just got some Gazelle tickets today. I can hardly wait!" The cheetah said with excitement.

The duo chuckled.

"I bet, Ben. I bet." Said Judy.

The cheetah suddenly got a look of realization.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Chief Bogo wants to see you. He says it's really important. I don't know what it is, but it can be urgent for all I know." He told them.

A minute later, Nick and Judy were in Chief Bogo's office. The cape buffalo had a serious expression on his face.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde."

"Yes, sir?" Judy said.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again.

"Something terrible has happened." He said.

Nick got a sly look.

"What is it? Did they run out of horn sharpeners at the store?" He asked, slyly.

The chief glares and points at him.

"This is a very serious situation, Wilde! We have no time for your jokes." He told him, sternly.

"Okay, okay. Just kidding. Geez." Nick said, putting his paws up a bit in defense.

"What is it, Chief?" Judy asked.

Bogo was silent for a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"Former Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether has escaped from prison."

Nick and Judy were shocked.

"What?!" Nick asked.

"But... how did... how... how did that happen?" Judy asked.

"We were wondering about that as well. Until we saw something on one of the security tapes. Allow me to show you." He told them.

A few minutes later a TV cart was brought into the office. After the officer left, Chief Bogo hit play on the VCR. At first, there was static. But then, the screen cleared up. It showed two officers guarding the entrance to the cells. Everything was normal for a few seconds, but one of the guards was mysteriously shot with a tranq dart. After he fell unconscious, his partner went over to help him.

As he tried to wake him up, an ominous figure quietly walked towards him. When the figure got close, it hit the guard with what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun. After that, it took the keys off the unconscious guard and opened the door. The figure quietly proceeds down the hallway, trying not to wake the other inmates. Finally, the figure stopped at a certain cell. It used the same keys to open it and walked in.

A few seconds later, a small sheep with glasses was shown walking out and stopping for a minute. Judy looked at the screen in surprise while Nick looked at it in both surprise and anger. They watched as the figure walked out of the cell. The sheep started walking to the entrance, the figure following suit. The tapes ends. Chief Bogo turned off the TV. Nick and Judy turned to him.

"So that means..." Judy started to say.

The chief nodded.

"Yes, Officer Hopps. It seems that Bellwether has an accomplice. We don't know who it is, but we know it's wearing some kind of black cloak with a hood." He told them.

"So you're saying it can be anyone?" Nick asked.

The chief nods again.

"Yes, Wilde. It can be anyone."

He was silent for a second, then spoke.

"As of now, you two have the day off tomorrow." He said, "After that, you will be able to help us on the case. But until then, be on the lookout for Bellwether and her mysterious accomplice. We will try our best to resolve this."

"Understood, sir." Said Judy.

The duo walked out of the chief's office. They eventually walked out of the ZPD building and started walking to their apartments.

"How did she get help?" Nick asked, a bit angry.

"I don't know, Nick." Judy replied, "But what I do know is that we'll have to work and plan hard if we're going to stop Bellwether again."

"_And_ her accomplice."

"Yes, and her accomplice as well."

"What do you think she's planning now?" Nick asked, still on edge, "I mean for all we know, she could be planning on starting the whole Nighthowler thing all over again!"

"I really hope that's not the case. But like I said before, I don't know." Judy said, calmly.

Nick let out a calm sigh.

sigh* "Sorry, Carrots." He apologized, "It's just that my blood is still boiling about that case. Remembering what she did."

Judy places a comforting paw on the fox's shoulder. Nick looks at her.

"I know, Nick. But the only way we're gonna solve this is if we work together and stay calm." She told him.

They soon stopped walking. Nick looked at the building beside them. A small smile formed on his face.

"Well, here's my stop. See ya later, Carrots." He said.

Judy gently took her paw off him.

"See you too, Nick. Just remember, keep it together. Okay?" She said.

Nick glanced at her wearing the same sly smile. He chuckled.

"Sure thing, Carrots."

Nick opened the door to the building and walked in. He closed the door. Judy smiles and starts walking again. She hears thunder and stops. She looks at the sky.

"Looks like I better get back to my apartment unless I wanna get soaked." She thought.

She started walking again. Unbeknownst to her, both her and Nick were being watched by someone in a black van. The van quietly drove away. Several minutes later, Judy walked into her apartment. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She heard the rain falling outside. She eventually fell asleep. Nick was at his own apartment getting ready for bed as well. He was wearing green plaid pajama pants. He walked to his window and saw the rain falling. He chuckled.

"It sure is raining its butt off out there." He said to himself.

He closes his curtain and gets into bed. He slowly closes his eyes and soon falls asleep. Meanwhile, the black van was heading down another lane. Inside were Dawn Bellwether and the figure. The figure spoke.

"So, that was them?" The figure asked in a voice that sounded feminine.

The sheep nodded.

"Yes. I want to pay them back for what they did. They ruined everything for me." She said, angrily.

"So, you want revenge?"

"What do you think?"

For a minute, there was silence.

"By the way, I know you got my name, but you never gave me yours." Bellwether said, breaking the silence.

The figure didn't respond.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I will tell you my name on one condition." The figure said.

"What's that?"

"We need to find a hideout first. Do you have any places in mind?"

The sheep thought about it for a second, then got an evil smirk.

"I think I know just the place." She said.

**Author's Note: And that's it for the first chapter of this story. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Sorry if I didn't get the chapter up soon. I've just been binge watching one of my all-time favorite animes, "Death Note". If you like anime and manga, I highly recommend you check it out. I guarantee you will not be disappointed. Anyway, please be sure to read and review and keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, who do you think the figure is? Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of the first ever "Zootopia" and "Higurashi: When They Cry" crossover, "Zootopia: When They Cry". This is the first of what I like to call the "Character Chapters". The chapters where we get introduced to the characters as they meet certain characters in the story. In this case, it's going to be the Hopps family meeting one of the Hinamizawa gang. More specifically, one of the girls. Also, Spoiler alert! This is one of two chapters that takes place in Bunnyburrow. Now let's not stall this any longer. Let's begin this chapter shall we? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

In Bunnyburrow, inside the house of the Hopps family, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, along with most of their 725 children were preparing for dinner. Some of the bunnies were helping their parents prepare the meal, while others were helping them set the table. A short time later, after the meal was cooked, the family all sat at the table. They began to say grace.

Meanwhile, outside, a green eyed girl with her green hair in a ponytail was trying to find cover from the rain. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a green necktie, along with a yellow vest and a long maroon skirt. Little did she know, she was walking on to the Hopps family's carrot farm. After walking a few feet, she stops and looks around for shelter. As she looks around, she spots the farmhouse. When she sees the light, in desperation, she breaks into a run.

"Finally, shelter! Thank God. I have to hurry. I'll get sick if I stay out here too long." She thought.

After several minutes of running, the girl saw flowers ahead of her and stopped. When she looked down at them, lightning flashed, showing the flowers to be blue. The girl carefully stepped over them and continued running. Inside, the Hopps family were eating dinner. Stu spoke.

"It sure is pouring out there." He said.

"Oh, it sure is. I heard that it's supposed to rain all week next week." Said Bonnie.

"And then our crops and garden will grow. Right, Mama?" Asked one of their daughters.

The parents looked at each other and chuckled, then they looked at their daughter.

"That's right, Sally. And when that happens, we'll have more carrots to sell and more food to eat." Bonnie stated.

Stu nodded. He glanced at one of his sons.

"So, Jacob, how was your trip to the science museum?" He asked.

Jacob looked at his father and replied.

"Oh, it was great." He said, "We saw all sorts of ancient treasures, fossils, we even saw some new exhibits. Like this plant that when it blooms, it smells like a dead body or something."

As they were having their conversation, one of the little girl bunnies heard footsteps coming towards the house. She looked to the window and saw the silhouette of the girl. She got out of her chair and went to the window out of curiosity. As she got closer, so did the girl. Once they were close to the window, the bunny saw the girl's uniform in the light. Outside, the girl looked in shock and confusion at what she saw.

"Huh? What's this? A family of rabbits, wearing clothes and eating together at a table? Either I'm actually seeing this or maybe I'm imagining it." She thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that one of the chairs was pushed back a little and empty. She checked around for the missing bunny. She glanced down and caught a glimpse of a small shadow. She looked down to see the shadow belonged to a bunny who looked just as surprised and confused as she was. The girl looked at the chair, then at the bunny again. She knelt to the bunny's height. When she did, her face shown in the light. Inside, when the bunny saw the girl's face, she backed away a little and got a questioning look.

"What's this thing? Is it some kind of hairless monkey with green fur on its head?" She thought to herself.

The bunny slowly, but nervously, waves her paw saying hi. The girl follows suit. A crack of thunder snaps them out of their state. After looking behind her, the girl turns back to the bunny and starts writing a message on the window with her finger. After two seconds, the bunny saw the girl's message. It said "HELP ME." After seeing that, the child looked at the girl again and nodded. She turned and rushed to the stairs.

"Hey, Jennifer. What's the rush?" Stu asked.

She was only halfway up the stairs when she glanced at her father.

"I need to get a towel, Daddy. It's an emergency!" She said.

Jennifer advanced up the stairs as Stu watched in confusion. Meanwhile, outside, the girl quickly walked over to the front door. She took off her wet shoes and socks. She sat them beside the door and stood on the door mat. After a few seconds, Jennifer rushed back downstairs with a towel. She quickly walked to the door. She then dropped the towel beside her and stood on her toes, trying to reach the doorknob. Stu got out of his chair and walked towards his daughter.

"Jennifer, what in the world are you doing? Why are you trying to open the door?" He asked.

Jennifer finally reached the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door. As she did so, she turned to her father.

"Something's out there! It needs help!" She said.

She turns back to the doorway and upon seeing the girl, motions for her to come in.

"It's open. You can come in now."

Stu speaks again as the girl slowly walks in.

"Jennifer Allison Hopps, just who or what are you letting in..."

He stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the girl in surprise. The girl closed the door.

"The house?"

Jennifer got the towel and walked back to the girl.

"Hey, ma'am."

The girl turns to the bunny offering her the towel.

"Here you go." Jennifer said.

A small smile forms on the girl's face as she takes the towel.

"Thanks." Said the girl.

Jennifer returned the smile.

"You're welcome."

They heard Stu clear his throat. They turned to him and he had a questioning look.

"Do you mind telling me who or what are you?" He asked.

The girl spoke as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Sorry, sir."

She holds out her hand and Stu shakes it.

"My name is Mion. Mion Sonozaki. I'm a human." She said as she introduced herself.

Stu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A human?"

Mion nodded.

"Yeah. We're kinda like you. Only in my world, animals don't usually wear clothes, talk, or walk on two legs." She explained.

"Really?"

Mion nodded again. After a second of silence, Stu chuckled.

"Sounds like a strange universe to me." He said.

Mion chuckled as well.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that's what you would say." She said.

"So anyway, do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Um, sure. That sounds good."

She frowned a bit.

"My clothes are still wet though."

Stu put a paw on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. The towel should help." He assured her.

He starts walking back to the table and Mion and Jennifer follow.

"Everyone, we have a guest here tonight. I would like to introduce you to her." Stu announced.

He gestured to Mion.

"This is Mion. She will be joining us for dinner. She'll also be staying with us for the night."

Stu called one of his sons.

"Tommy, you think you can get a chair for our guest?" He asked.

Tommy says "Yes, sir." and goes to get a chair. He gets one out of the living room and pushes it into an empty space at the table.

"Thanks, son." Stu said.

"You're welcome." Said Tommy.

He walked back to his chair. Stu glanced at Mion and tapped her arm. She turned to him and he gestured for her to sit. Mion looked at the chair. She walked to it and sat down. After that, Stu fixed her a plate and brought it to her. She looked at her plate and saw cornbread and peas and carrots.

"Oh. Thank you." She said.

Stu chuckled again.

"No problem."

He walked back to his chair. He spoke again after sitting down.

"Okay. Now that we're all settled down, I would like to introduce our guest to you." He announced.

He glances at Mion and says her name.

"Mion."

She stopped eating and looked at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"My name is Stuart Hopps. But you can call me Stu for short." He said as he introduced himself.

He then gestured to his wife.

"This is my wife, Bonnie Hopps."

Mion turned to Bonnie.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mion." Said Bonnie.

Stu then gestured to the children.

"And these are most of our 725 kids."

As soon as she turned to them, Mion got a look of surprise and amazement, seeing the number of bunnies. Some waved hi to her while others said "Hello, Mion."

"Um... w-wow."

She heard Bonnie giggle and turned to her.

"I know."

Mion turned back to the children. After dinner, while the bunnies were getting ready for bed, Stu and Bonnie talked to Mion in the living room.

"Mion?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, how did you end up in this world anyway?" Asked Bonnie.

Mion started thinking a little bit, then looked at Bonnie again.

"To be honest, I wish I knew." She said, "All I remember is I woke up somewhere and it was already raining. After that, I was trying to find a place for shelter, and then I found your place."

Stu nodded.

"And it's a good thing you did. If Jennifer didn't let you in, you probably would've gotten sick." He said.

"Yeah."

Bonnie chuckles.

"Speaking of which, I'm sure the kids bombarded you with questions." She said.

Mion laughed a little.

"They sure did." She said, "They asked me all sorts of questions like, 'Why is my hair green?', 'What am I?', and of course, 'How did I get here?' I mean wow."

Stu laughed a bit too.

"So, it was basically just questions, questions everywhere?" He asked.

Mion giggled.

"That sort of sums it up." She said.

They laughed. Stu looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh! Would you look at the time. We better get to bed ourselves." He said.

He turned back to Mion.

"You're welcome to sleep on the couch. The kids already prepared everything for you."

She looked at the couch, then turned back to the two rabbits with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Said Stu.

He turns and walks to the stairs. Bonnie starts following him, but not before stopping and turning to Mion.

"Goodnight, Mion." She said.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Said Mion.

Bonnie started following her husband again. After they went upstairs, Mion walked to the living room lamp and turned it off. She went back to the couch and got the blanket off the left arm. She unfolded it, lied down, and covered herself up. Just then, he expression went from calm to worried.

"Wait a minute." She thought, "If I got sent to this place somehow, could there be a possibility that my friends were sent here too? I know we all died. I don't know if they're here or not, but if by some chance they are, all I can say to them is 'Be careful, guys.' If they're alive. I just hope they are."

Mion heard the rain outside and slowly closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note: And that does it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to read and review and constructive criticism is welcome. Please be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Sorry if this note is too short. Until then, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gideon Grey and the Houjous

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of "Zootopia: When They Cry". Last chapter, we met Mion who met Judy's family. Now here's another Bunnyburrow chapter. This time, it's going to be focused on Gideon Grey. If the chapter name didn't give it away, you can probably guess who he's going to meet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now without further ado, let's begin. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: Gideon Grey and the Houjou Children

Somewhere in Bunnyburrow, a fox named Gideon Grey was closing up his bakery, "Gideon Grey's Good Baked Stuff", for the night. As he flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed", he saw the rain outside. He turned and went to the coat rack to get his blue rain coat. His pink umbrella was there too. He chuckled as he put on his coat and got his umbrella.

"Good thing I brought these with me." He said to himself.

He walks to the entrance while humming the tune of "I Love a Rainy Night". Outside, a boy with shaggy blonde hair and pink eyes was running to get out of the rain. Following him was a girl with the same hair and eye color. She was a little shorter than him. The boy was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt along with a light blue undershirt. He was also wearing black pants and white shoes. The girl was wearing brown shoes, blue jean shorts, and a pink sleeveless. She also had a hairband in her hair.

"How long is it gonna be for us to find shelter?" She asked.

The boy glanced at her.

"I don't know, Satoko. But I really hope we find some soon." He replied.

He looked forward again. After a few minutes of running, Satoko slipped and fell. She got up and tried to run, but felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She winces. The boy, hearing her, turned and ran over to her. He put his arm around her as she put her arm around him.

"Thanks, Nii-Nii." Satoko said.

"You're welcome. Now let's keep going." Said the boy.

They start running again. After running some distance, they see a building ahead of them.

"There's a building over there. Maybe we can take shelter." The boy said.

They ran towards it. When they were getting a bit close to it, they could see a pink van parked in front of it. They also saw one of the front doors of the building open. Someone walked out carrying a pink umbrella. After closing and locking the door, the stranger opened the umbrella.

gasp* "Nii-Nii, someone walked out!" Satoko said.

The boy glanced at her.

"Huh?"

"Someone came out of the building! Do you think whoever it is can help us?"

He looked at the building with an unsure look.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." The boy said.

They hurried towards the stranger. Meanwhile, Gideon walked to his van. He was about to get in, but he heard a voice.

"Hey!"

He got a look of surprise and slowly starts to turn around. As he was doing so, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He heard another voice yell, "Hey!" as well. The boy and Satoko were still hurrying towards the stranger. They were halfway there when he completely turned around. When they saw the stranger's face, they stopped in their tracks. Their faces went from hopeful to shocked. Gideon looks at the two creatures in confusion. He drops his keys. There was silence for a minute. Finally, Satoko spoke.

"Nii-Nii? Is that... a fox?" She asked, still shocked.

"I think so, Satoko." The boy said, shocked as well.

Gideon was still silent.

"What are these creatures?" He thought, "They don't look like any animal I've ever seen. But I can tell by looking the short one looks hurt. I guess I should help them."

He speaks.

"Um... H-hey. Can I help you two?" He asked.

The boy snapped out of his shock and spoke as well.

"Yes, sir. My sister and I were just trying to find some shelter from the rain. We thought we could hold up in that building. But when we saw you come out, we thought that maybe you could help us." He said.

"Sure. I can help." Said Gideon, "If you're looking for shelter, you can spend the night at my place. However, the cab of my van can only carry the driver and one passenger. So one of you is gonna have to ride in the back."

The boy nodded.

"Alright."

Gideon picked up his keys and walked to the back of the van. When he got there, he started to unlock the back doors. The boy and Satoko walked to him. He opened the doors. The duo glanced at each other.

"You think you can get in?"

"I'll try."

Satoko lets go of her brother. She walks to the van, wincing as she does so. She tried to climb into the van. But as soon as she felt the sting in her leg, she groaned in pain. She fell backwards on the ground. Her brother and Gideon got looks of concern.

"Satoko!"

They rushed over to her and help her up.

"Are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt my leg along the way." Said Satoko.

After dusting her off, they managed to get her in.

"I'm sure it's a sprain." Gideon said, "Stay off the leg for a couple of days and you should be fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Satoko."

Gideon and the boy got out. The fox shut and locked the doors. He went around to the driver's side of the cab and the boy went around to the passenger side. Gideon closed his umbrella and opened the door. He got in and set the umbrella between the seats. He shut the door and pushed the unlock button. The boy opened the door on the right. He got in and shut it. They fastened their seatbelts and Gideon started the van. They soon drove away. After a minute, Gideon breaks the silence.

"So, what are you two? Are you hairless monkeys or something?" He asked, curiously.

The boy looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering. Because I've never seen animals like you before. Especially around these parts."

"Well, actually, we're not animals. We're humans." The boy said.

Gideon was the next to get confused.

"Humans? I've never heard of those. What are they?" He asked.

The boy then describes what humans are and where they're from. He also explains how animals are in the human world. After he finished, Gideon was astonished.

"Hm. Some world." He said.

A small smile formed on the boy's face as he chuckled.

"Yeah. Also, when the lightning flashed, I saw a smiling pie painted on your van." He said.

Gideon laughed a bit.

"That's because I'm a baker."

The boy was surprised.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Gideon said, "In fact, some would say that I turned into one of the top pastry chefs in the tri-burrows."

"So that means..."

"Yep. The building you and your sister saw was my bakery."

"Wow. Judging from what I'm hearing, your business must be pretty successful." The boy said.

"It is. By the way, my name's Gideon. Gideon Grey. What's your name, son?" The fox asked.

"Satoshi. Satoshi Houjou."

Gideon was confused by the name.

"Satoshi Houjou? That's an unusual name." He said.

"Heh, I know." Said Satoshi.

Gideon was silent for a second, then spoke.

"How did you and your sister end up here?" He asked.

Satoshi got a straight look and sighed.

sigh* "I don't know." He said, "Satoko and I just somehow woke up somewhere and tried to get out of the rain. Where are we anyway?"

Gideon chuckles.

"Why, you're in Bunnyburrow."

"Bunnyburrow?"

He nodded and began to tell Satoshi about what kind of town Bunnyburrow is. He was shocked when he finished.

"That's a lot of bunnies in a small town." Satoshi said.

Gideon chuckles again.

"You're tellin' me."

A couple of minutes later, he spoke again.

"Hey, it's Satoshi right?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Where are your parents? Knowing you two are out here on your own, they must be worried." Gideon said.

Satoshi got a look of sadness and sighed.

sigh* "They're dead." He said.

Gideon glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Excuse me?"

"Our parents are dead."

Hearing that, his expression went from questioning to shock and concern.

"Oh. I'm sorry. How did that happen?" He asked.

Satoshi sighs again.

sigh* "Well, Gideon, it's a long story and there's no happy ending." He told him.

The boy told him about the Hinamizawa dam project and how so many people in the village were against it. The only ones who supported the project were their parents. He then talked about how the project was eventually cancelled and that strange murders soon occurred. He soon told Gideon that their parents were eventually murdered.

"Oh my gosh. That must've affected you and your sister a great deal." Gideon said.

"It did. But it all goes downhill from here." Said Satoshi.

He went on to explain that they were taken in by their aunt and uncle. He also told him about how they were both emotionally and physically abused by them and how he took some of it defending Satoko.

"I would tell you more, but it's just other things I don't ever want to remember." He said.

Gideon was shocked and saddened by Satoshi's story. He glanced at him with sympathy in his eyes. Eventually, Gideon pulled up to his house.

"We're here."

He gets out of the van and opens his umbrella. Satoshi gets out as well. They go to the back of the van. Gideon unlocks and opens it to find a sleeping Satoko. Satoshi climbs in and picks up his sister in his arms. After he gets out, Gideon shuts and locks the doors. They walk to the house. Gideon closes his umbrella. Once they were inside, he locked the door. He took off his rain gear and apron and hung them on the coat rack near the door. He then turned back to Satoshi. He gestured to the couch.

"You can set your sister on the couch." He told him.

Satoshi nodded.

"Thanks."

He gently lowered Satoko on to the couch. He removed her shoes and socks and placed them beside the couch. He turned to Gideon.

"Is there anything to cover her up with?" He asked.

The fox nodded. He pointed to a recliner on the right side of the living room.

"There's a blanket on top of the recliner. You can use that." He said.

Satoshi walked over to the chair and got the blanket. After covering his sister, he turned back to Gideon who motioned for him to follow him. He did so. They walked upstairs and Gideon opened a door to a room.

"This is the spare room. You're welcome to sleep here." He said.

Satoshi walks in. He stops and glances at Gideon.

"Hey, thanks for helping us, Gideon." He said.

"You're welcome, son." Said Gideon.

When he looked away, Gideon spoke again.

"Satoshi."

He turned to the fox again. Gideon walked towards him. Satoshi got a look of surprise when Gideon suddenly hugged him.

"I just want you to know that whether your parents supported the project or not, you two never deserved the misery that happened to you. I want you and Satoko to stay strong. I'm sure that's what your parents want as well." He sternly told him.

Gideon released him. He turned and walked to the doorway. He stopped and glanced at the boy.

"I'm across the hall if either of you need me. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight, Gideon." Said Satoshi.

He walked out, closing the door. Satoshi went over to the bed and sat down. After taking off his shoes and socks, he got under the covers. He looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Whatever world we're in, Satoko, it sure is a whole lot different from our world." He thought, "But Gideon's right. We have to stay strong. _I _have to stay strong. I promise, Satoko. I _promise_ I will never leave you again."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be sure to keep watch for chapter 4. Until then, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hanyuu

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of "Zootopia: When They Cry". This chapter is going to take place in Tundra Town and it's going to focus on ****Oyashiro herself, Hanyuu Furude. Since she is in Tundra Town, you probably know who she's going to meet. I would say more, but I don't wanna stall this any longer. Also, sorry if the Character Chapters are kinda boring. But don't worry. Interesting stuff will happen in this story eventually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we go! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4: Hanyuu

In Tundra Town, another girl was desperately running through the snow. She had purple eyes, horns on each side of her head, and long lavender hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt with cuffs covering half her arms and a long maroon skirt. While running, she tripped and fell into the snow. She slowly got up and started running again. The girl eventually came up to a road. She looked at it in confusion.

"What's a road doing in a climate like this?" She thought.

As she looked forward and started to walk, she stopped in her tracks again. She saw what looked like a few buildings.

"Even a city for that matter."

Out of curiosity, the girl slowly walked towards the city to get a better look. But as she was crossing the street, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw what looked like two lights coming toward her at a fast pace. The girl tried to get out of the way, but she felt something hit her, knocking her back almost full force. She groaned on the ground in pain a little. Before blacking out, she heard the sound of car doors slamming shut and footsteps rushing to her. Meanwhile, the shrew crime boss Mr. Big was talking to his daughter Fru Fru. She was holding her baby daughter Judy.

"What did you think of the party, my daughter?" He asked her.

"Oh, it was beautiful. This was the best birthday ever." She said.

Just then, the door shot open and the limo driver, Manchas rushed in with a look of fear, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Big! Mr. Big! I... I..." He tried to say.

"Woah woah woah. Slow down, Manchas. What is it?" The shrew asked.

"I was driving the boys back over here... but while driving, I accidentally hit someone... or in this case, something." The jaguar said.

Mr. Big and his daughter looked at each other, then back at Manchas.

"What do you mean?"

As soon as he said that, one of his polar bear guards walked in carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. The two shrews looked in curiosity and shock at what they saw. Manchas got a chair and the bear sat the girl down. They were looking at her too.

"W-what is it?" Fru Fru asked, breaking the silence.

"We don't know." Said the polar bear guard named Raymond.

They look at the girl again when they hear her groan.

"But whatever it is, it's waking up."

The girl opened her eyes a little. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Big asked.

"I... guess so. Yes." The girl replied.

She completely opened her eyes and stared in surprise at the animals looking at her.

"Who or what are you exactly." The shrew asked.

The girl was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"You're... you're animals!"

She felt a paw touch her shoulder. She slowly glanced at Manchas.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

She gasped and he slowly pulled his paw away.

"Calm down."

She faces Mr. Big again.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who and what you are." He said.

"Daddy's right."

The girl turns to Fru Fru.

"You can tell us. We promise we won't do anything to you." She said.

The girl sighed.

sigh* "Hanyuu."

"What?"

"My name is Hanyuu."

Mr. Big raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hanyuu?"

Hanyuu nodded. She then told the animals about who she is and where she's from. The animals had expressions of shock and interest.

"You're a goddess from another world?" Fru Fru asked.

Hanyuu nodded again.

"Yes. I was once from a village called Hinamizawa. Several murders took place in that village. Including that of my friends and eventually myself." She told them.

They were even more shocked when they heard that.

"So you and your friends were dead?" Mr. Big asked.

"At that point, yes." Said Hanyuu.

"Then how does that explain how you got here?"

Hanyuu thinks for a few seconds and answers.

"I can't remember how I got to this world. I can't even remember how I died. But I do have a feeling my friends are somewhere in this world." She said.

Hanyuu was silent for a moment. She spoke again.

"As of now, I'm in my mortal form, which I feel could be forever. Now just where exactly am I?" She asked.

"You're in Tundra Town." Said Mr. Big.

Hanyuu was confused.

"Tundra Town?"

Mr. Big nodded. He told her about what place Tundra Town is and that there were other cities like it, including Zootopia.

"So this world is ruled by animals?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yes, child." Mr. Big said, "Do you have any idea where your friends are?"

Hanyuu shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, no. But like I said, I have a feeling that they could be in any of the other towns out there." She said.

"Well, we just hope that you eventually find them sooner or later. You wanna stay with us for the night?" Asked Fru Fru.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know..."

Manchas spoke.

"She can stay with me." He said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Manchas, are you sure?" Mr. Big asked.

The jaguar nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Big. I am sure. The Rainforest District isn't too far away. Besides, I'm responsible for hitting her." He said.

He looked at Hanyuu.

"I want to help her any way I can."

A small smile forms on her face. Manchas turns back to the shrew. Mr. Big thinks for a moment. Finally, he gives his answer.

"I don't see why not. Very well, she can go with you." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Said Manchas.

He looked at the girl again.

"Let's go."

The girl nodded and got up from the chair. The duo walked to the door and Manchas opened it. He motioned for her to go first.

"You go first."

Hanyuu nods and says "Thank you." She walks out and he closes the door. They were starting to leave. Manchas took off his sport coat and handed it to Hanyuu.

"Considering the temperature, you'll need this more than me." He said.

She smiled a little again.

"Thanks."

Minutes later, they were outside. They were walking towards the limo. Manchas opened the door to the back and Hanyuu got in. He shut her door and went to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. Meanwhile in the back, Hanyuu was looking out the window, thinking about her friends.

"I know all of you are out there somewhere." She thought, "But I just hope that you are okay. Including you... Rika. I dearly hope that you're safe as well."

"Hanyuu?"

Hanyuu looked at Manchas who was looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

Manchas nods and focuses back on the road. Hanyuu looks out the window again.

"Please, Rika. Be safe."

**Author's Note: Another chapter has come to a close. How did you like Hanyuu meeting Mr. Big? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience. Also, forgive me if I got some Hanyuu's mythos wrong. Anyway, please be sure to read and review and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rika

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of the first ever "Zootopia" and "Higurashi: When They Cry" story, "Zootopia: When They Cry". Last chapter, we were in Tundra Town where we met Hanyuu who ended up meeting Mr. Big. This time this chapter is going to take place in Zootopia. And it's going to focus on a fan favorite character in the When They Cry series, Rika Furude. Who is she going to meet in Zootopia? Let's find out. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry." All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5: Rika

Inside a house in Zootopia, the Otterton family was sleeping peacefully. In one of the bedrooms, one of the two sons woke up when he heard the front door open and shut. He sat up and got out of bed. Armed with a flashlight, he slowly walked out of his room. He carefully walked to the stairs and shined his light, trying to possibly see the shadow of who or what came in the house if it went up the stairs.

At first, he heard nothing. But then he heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. After a minute, he saw an unknown shadow of either someone or something. Scared, he rushed to his brother's room. He opened the door and ran to the bed. He started shaking his brother, trying to wake him up.

"Marcus! Marcus! Wake up! Now!" He said.

Marcus wakes up, groaning in irritation. He rubs his eyes and looks at his brother.

"What is it, Tim?" He asked.

"There's something coming up the stairs! I don't know what it is, but the shadow didn't look animal-like." Tim replied.

Marcus sighed.

sigh* "It's probably just the storm and nightmares getting to you, dude." He said, obviously annoyed.

"No! It's not that! There really is something out there! For all I know, it could be a monster!" His brother said.

Marcus sighed in defeat and got out of bed, grabbing his flashlight in the process. He walked to his door and opened it. He walked with his nervous brother behind him. He turned on his flashlight.

"Are you sure you heard something?"

"What would I get out of lying about that?"

When they walked towards the stairs, they could hear faint footsteps coming up. The footsteps got a little closer to them. Then the footsteps stopped. Marcus shined his light towards the stairs. When he did, what he saw surprised him and his brother beyond belief. What they saw was a creature they had never seen before. It had no fur except for the long blue hair on its head. It was also wearing a green sundress and white sandals. It looked like a little girl. The girl covered her eyes from the light. Marcus lowered it a little and she opened her purple eyes. The girl and the otters stared at each other.

"Woah."

"W-w-w-w-what is it?" Tim asked, still a bit nervous.

The girl was surprised when she heard the otters talk.

"Um... hello?" She said.

Hearing her speak, the boys gasped in surprise.

"H-hey. My name's Marcus. Marcus Otterton. This is my brother, Tim." Marcus said as he introduced himself and his brother.

"Hi. Who are you?" Tim asked.

"My name's Rika. Rika Furude."

The boys looked at each other in confusion when they heard her last name. They turned back to her.

"No offense, but is it okay if we just call you by your first name?" Marcus asked.

Rika chuckles.

"Sure. I don't mind." She said.

We cut to Emmitt Otterton and his wife still in bed. The door to their room slowly creaked open. Tim walked to his father's side of the bed and shook his shoulder. No response.

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up. Wake up." He said.

He shakes his shoulder harder, waking him up. Emmitt sits up and yawns. He turns on the lamp and rubs his eyes. After that, he puts his glasses on. He turns to his son.

"Tim, what are you doing up this late? You should be in bed." He said.

"I know, Dad. But you're not gonna believe this. Marcus and I just found something in the house." Said Tim.

Emmitt was surprised.

"There's something in the house?"

Tim nodded.

"Uh-huh. But we don't think it's an animal. It talks like us and walks on two legs, but we're not sure what it is." He told him.

Marcus walked in.

"Tim's right."

Emmitt looked at him.

"If you don't believe us, we'll show you what we mean."

Marcus turned back to the door. He opened it a little more and said "You can come in now." He opened it all the way and Rika walked in. Emmitt was shocked when he saw her. He started to wake up his wife.

"Kathy, wake up. Kathy. Kathy, you have to see this. Wake up. Kathy." He said.

Kathy sat up and yawned.

"What is it, honey?" She asked.

Emmitt points towards Rika.

"Look."

Kathy looked to where her husband was pointing. She stared at Rika in disbelief. The parents got out of bed and slowly walked towards her.

"Oh my goodness."

"Now do you believe us?" Marcus asked.

Rika speaks.

"Hi. I'm Rika Furude."

Emmitt and Kathy gasped in surprise.

"It talked." Kathy said.

"That's what we were telling you." Said Tim.

"What kind of creature are you?" Emmitt asked.

"I'm not exactly a creature, sir. I'm a human." Said Rika.

Emmitt and Kathy looked at each other in confusion. They turned to Rika again.

"What exactly is a human?"

"Well, humans are actually-"

Kathy's concerned voice cut Rika off.

"Oh my goodness, you're drenched." She said.

She offered to to escort her to the bathroom.

"Let's go dry you off."

Rika smiled.

"Okay. Thank you. While we're in there, I can tell you about myself." She said.

Kathy chuckled.

"That sounds like a good idea."

After they leave, Emmitt looks at his sons. After a minute, Marcus breaks the silence.

"Quite a surprise, huh?" He asked his father.

"That's one way of putting it." Emmitt said, "I've never even heard of or seen her type before. No one has."

"We know. That's what we were thinking when we saw her too." Said Tim.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rika had a towel around her body while Kathy was brushing her hair.

"That's quite a long story, Rika." Kathy said.

"Yes, I know. I'd find it unbelievable too if I was in your position." Said Rika.

After Kathy got done with brushing Rika's hair, they started walking back to the bedroom.

"Rika."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm sorry."

Rika glanced at her with confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked.

"For the misery you and your friends went through." Said Kathy.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But as a mother, it just makes me sad to know all of you were so young and yet terrible things happened to you."

She puts a comforting paw on the girl's arm.

"Also as a mother, I would never wish what happened to you upon anyone. Especially children." She told her.

Rika's face formed a small smile.

"Thank you."

Seconds later, they walked into the room and Rika shut the door. Kathy joined her family. She whispered in her husband's ear. Emmitt nodded. He looked at Rika and spoke.

"Rika?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"My wife suggested if you could tell all of us about yourself since you have already told her." Emmitt said.

Rika nodded.

"Sure, sir. It's a long and unbelievable story, but it's the truth." She said.

"Alright then."

Rika began to tell the Ottertons her story.

**Author's Note: That wraps up Rika's chapter. Sorry I had to cut it off at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, please be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Next time, we're going to focus on Nick and Judy as they meet the last two Higurashi characters. Until then, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Keiichi and Rena

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to chapter six of "Zootopia: When They Cry". Before I start this chapter I would love to thank the fanfic writer named KristianSixx for reading and reviewing this story as well as following it. Thank you, Kristian. You're a really great man. He may not have any stories up right now, but when he does, I'll check them out and I hope all of you do as well. Anyway, in this chapter, Nick and Judy are going to meet the last two "Higurashi" characters. And I bet you know who they are. Without further ado, let's begin! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Zootopia" or "Higurashi: When They Cry". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 6: Keiichi and Rena

It was still a rainy night in the city of Zootopia. Judy was still fast asleep in her apartment. Bucky and Pronk next door were as noisy as ever, but she was still sleeping good nonetheless. Meanwhile, outside, a boy was running through the streets in the rain, trying to get out of it. The boy had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a red under shirt. He was also wearing black pants and black shoes. The boy was looking for a place to take shelter from the rain, but so far he had no luck.

"I'm getting wet, but I gotta keep running. Or else I'll never find shelter." He told himself.

A few more minutes, he stopped to catch his breath. He then looked to his left and saw a building. It was a pretty tall building and some of the lights were on inside.

"What is this place?" The boy thought.

When lightning flashed, he saw the sign that had the name of the place. The sign said, "The Grand Pangolin Arms" apartments.

"An apartment complex, huh? Maybe I can find some help in there." The boy thought.

He started walking up the steps. A few minutes later, he was inside. He walked through the hall and saw a bunch of different doors on the right.

"For a small complex, it sure has a lot of apartments." He thought.

The boy stopped at one of the doors. When he was about to touch the knob, he heard what sounded like loud music. He glanced to his left and found it was coming from the other door.

"Noisy neighbors. A homeowner's worst nightmare. Although the music sounds cool. If the person in this apartment is sleeping, it'd be a miracle." The boy thought.

He turned back to the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it. When he did, he found out that the door was locked. The boy then tried knocking but there was no answer. He then tried knocking a little louder. Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Judy Hopps was suddenly awoken by the sound of knocking at her door. She slowly opened her purple eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of them. She stretched, yawned, and got out of bed.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" The voice on the other side asked.

The bunny heard the knocking again, only it was a lot louder. She started walking towards the door.

"Ugh. I know, Nick. I'm coming." She said, groggily.

She got her key and unlocked the door. Once she opened it, she got a look of surprise. The boy was as surprised as she was.

"Is that a rabbit wearing clothes and walking on two legs?" He thought in disbelief.

After a minute of silence, the two screamed. This caused the boy to fall on his back and Judy to back away. Judy ran to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled out her service pistol and ran back to the doorway. She pointed her gun at the boy with a firm look. The boy got a scared look when he saw this rabbit point a gun at him.

"Who are you?! _What _are you?!" Judy demanded.

The boy put up a hand in defense.

"Woah! Hold it! Don't shoot! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said.

"You didn't answer my question. Who or what are you?"

"Can you please put the gun away? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just a fifteen year old human boy."

Judy lowered her gun a little and got a confused look.

"What kind of boy did you say you were?" She asked.

"I-I'm a human."

"What's a human?"

"It's what I am! Don't tell me you never heard of a human before."

Judy thought about her answer.

"I've... never heard of a human before. And I've never seen one either." She said.

"Well, I've never seen a rabbit wearing clothes and walking on two legs and talking before. Because it's not normal." Said the boy.

"I don't see how that would be any different from me seeing you."

"Whatever. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just trying to find shelter from the rain."

Judy's eyes widened.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for pointing my gun at you. Not being mean when I say this, but I'm just not used to seeing your kind." She said.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure."

The boy got on his feet and Judy put her gun away. When the boy walked in, he shut the door behind him. He looks at the wall when he hears the loud music coming from next door.

"How can you sleep with the racket going on?" The boy asked.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Said Judy.

Judy sat down on the bed while the boy sat down on the floor. For a minute, they stared at each other. Finally, the boy broke the silence.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Officer Judy Hopps. Officer of the ZPD. Precinct 1." Judy said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Keiichi Maebara." Said the boy.

Judy got a look of confusion when she heard the boy's name.

"Ke... iichi... Mae... bara?"

"It's Japanese. I'll explain some other time. But right now, I gotta know where I'm at. Like what city I'm in for instance."

"You're in the city of Zootopia." Judy told him.

Keiichi was the next to be confused.

"Zootopia?"

The rabbit nodded.

"Yeah. It's a city where predator and prey animals live together in harmony. Well... most of the time." She told him.

"So, let me get this straight; I am in a world where animals both predator and prey live together in harmony, walk on two legs, talk, and wear clothes?" Asked Keiichi.

Judy nodded again.

"That's right."

The boy put a hand on his head.

"Wow. That sounds... weird. No offense."

"It's alright. What world are you from anyway?" Judy asked.

"I'm from a world called Earth." Keiichi began, "It's a world where humans are the dominant species and animals don't walk on two legs, wear clothes, or talk."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dead serious."

"Wow. That sounds like a pretty strange world." Judy said.

Keiichi chuckled.

"It may be weird to you, but it's natural for us humans." He said, matter-of-factly.

"How did you end up in this world, Keiichi?" Judy asked.

"I don't know." Keiichi replied, "I remember being in the village of Hinamizawa and hanging out with my friends. And then I got killed and then... I... I don't remember much after that. Other than I woke up in a dark alley somewhere."

"But if you died, then how come you're still alive?"

"I don't know. But I do know this; somehow I ended up in this alternate Earth after I died. And I intend to find out."

"Well in that case, my partner and I are going to try our best to help you find out how you got here and why you're here in the first place." Judy told him.

The boy's face brightens a bit.

"You'll really do that?" He asked.

Judy nodded.

"Sure. After all, we are police officers. It's our duty to help people no matter what species they are." She said.

Keiichi yawns.

"Tired?"

"If you had been running through the rain trying to find shelter, you'd be tired too." The boy stated.

"I guess I would be." Judy said, "Well, tommorow, Nick and I are going to try our hardest to help you out."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Keiichi."

As she got in bed, Judy looked at the boy again.

"Keiichi, where do you wanna sleep?" She asked.

"I'll just sleep on the floor. I'm used to it." He said.

"Are you sure?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, suit yourself."

Judy lied down and so did Keiichi.

"Keiichi?"

"Yeah, Judy?"

"Just out of curiosity, what's Hinamizawa?" Judy asked.

"It's a village in rural Japan. It's where I met my friends and had fun. But then some weird stuff started happening after The Cotton Drifting Festival. Most people including my friends said it was part of Oyashiro's curse. Oyashiro is a god who watches over the village. The village was also where my friends and I all got killed." Keiichi told her.

Judy then got a sad look on her face.

"I... I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

The boy shut his eyes.

"Goodnight, Judy."

"Goodnight, Keiichi."

And just like that, the two drifted off to sleep.

...

Meanwhile, Nick was fast asleep in his apartment when his door slowly creaked open. Whoever walked in shut the door. The person who walked in was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white school girl uniform with a yellow scarf. She also wore white socks and black shoes. She checked her surroundings.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked.

There was no answer. She heard breathing and turned to her right. She smiled at what she saw; she saw a fox sleeping in the bed she was standing by.

"Awww! It's a fox. A cute sleeping fox. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I just wanna take him home with me!" The girl thought, "Maybe I can pet him."

The girl reached her hand out to pet the sleeping fox. But just as she was about to, she stopped, pulled her hand back and got an unsure look.

"Wait, Rena. Do foxes usually bite?" She asked herself, "If they do, you might not wanna risk getting rabies or having either your fingers or your whole hand bitten off."

She kept looking at the fox and smiled sadly.

"But he looks so adorable."

Rena then began to yawn.

"Watching him sleep is making me tired." She thought.

She looked towards the end of the bed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor. But I gotta be quiet about it."

Rena slowly and quietly walked towards the end of the bed. When she got there, she sat down first and then lied down. She glanced at the bed and looked up.

"Goodnight."

Once she closed her eyes, Rena instantly tell asleep.

**Author's Note: And that was the chapter introducing Keiichi and Rena! It took me a long time to write it, but I got it done nonetheless. Sorry for the long update. I'll try my hardest not to take too long in the future. Thank you for being patient. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please be sure to read and review and keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
